


Страшные сны

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко снится один и тот же сон





	Страшные сны

Когда Драко в первый раз ругается с Гермионой, она уходит на воздух и, похоже, не слышит тех колючих слов, что он бросает ей в спину. Но они все равно возвращаются. Зло возвращается сторицей, и Драко вспоминает эту позабытую истину, когда приходит домой, в огромный пустой мэнор и валится с ног от усталости. 

Грейнджер стоит посреди Косого переулка и пытается кокетничать с какими-то отморозками, а сам Драко вместе с Уизли пытаются позвать ее, но Гермиона словно не слышит их. В конце концов, кто-то из незнакомцев - растатуированный бритоголовый урод - тянет Гермиону за плечо в сторону общественных каминов, и та заливисто хохочет. В этот момент Уизли с ревом раненого зверя бросается на противников и Драко сам почему-то издает тот же звук, мчась за бывшим недругом с палочкой наперевес. Через полчаса, когда они выплюнули все зубы на окровавленную брусчатку, Драко и Рон лежат рядом и тяжело дышат. Гермиону утащили, и они теперь не знают, где она и что с ней.

И Драко просыпается от противного вопля волшебного будильника. 

Перед работой он заскакивает в кондитерскую, чтобы до начала рабочего дня поставить на стол Гермионы коробку кексов - ее любимых, лимонных. 

\- Ну и вредина же ты, Драко! - Она смеется и протягивает ему чашку кофе. Хрупкий мир восстановлен. 

Когда Драко во второй раз ругается с Гермионой, он показательно молчит и слушает ее обиженное сопение вперемешку со всхлипами, что доносятся из-за кипы бумаг - смешной способ отгородиться. Слушает и топит в собственном гневе желание обнять ее и утешить. Сжигает в собственной ярости свое давно и далеко не дружеское к ней чувство. Взращивает давно засохшие семена ненависти и презрения. 

Вечером он пишет Уизли, что был бы не против погонять на метлах над Уилтширом в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. "Только если с нами не будет твоей жены", - добавляет он в качестве постскриптума, отсылает сову и проваливается в сон.

Как они с Уизли попали в Лютный переулок остается непонятным, но теперь они затаили дыхание и стараются не издавать никаких звуков. Стекло заведения, в которое они пытаются заглянуть, замаслено и покрыто налетом от сигаретного дыма. Но в центре зала пирует компания явно бандитского вида ребят, и на коленях у главаря сидит Гермиона, их Гермиона, в совершенно неподобающем наряде и пьяно смеется. Драко сам не понимает, как его рука поворачивает дверную ручку, и они с Уизелом врываются в этот притон. Удары сыплются градом со всех сторон, но Драко их словно не чувствует. Он не видит ничего, кроме того, как Гермиона целует не его. И даже не Уизела - уж к этому-то он привык. 

Он просыпается с головной болью, отправляется на работу на час раньше, заказывает ее любимое печенье, покупает шоколад, варит ароматный кофе по матушкиному рецепту и даже - избави, Мерлин - поливает ее дурацкий кактус на столе. Геримона верит, что кактус поглощает волны негатива, что исходят от посетителей их отдела, и Драко готов верить во что угодно, лишь бы Гермиона была счастлива. 

\- Какой же ты... Малфой, - выдыхает она, бросая сумку на стол и глядя на это почти праздничное великолепие. - Наверное, только ради этого стоит тебя терпеть.

В третий раз Драко ругается с Гермионой по совершенно пустячной причине. И в его душе не клокочет злоба, да и она с совершенно сухими глазами продолжает работать. Драко знал, что это должно было когда-то завершиться. Но он надеялся, что они останутся хотя бы добрыми друзьями, а не так, как это было с Асторией или Панси. Последняя - стыдно сказать - спелась с каким-то сирийцем. К вечеру Драко понимает, что вымотан до предела, что у него нет больше сил бороться с собой, с ней, за нее, за них. Он наконец-то спокойно засыпает, отослав пару ответных сов милейшим ведьмочкам, одна из которых работает, как ни странно, во "Флориш и Блоттс", а другая - на волшебном радио. 

Гермиону снова тащат куда-то по Косому переулку, а Драко стоит с опустившимися руками, один. Уизли уже давно бросился защищать жену и теперь валяется бесчувственной грудой где-то у стены магазина напротив. Драко же коротко сплевывает на брусчатку, засовывает руки в карманы и уходит. "Надоело", - эхом стучит в его голове. 

Камень, еще камень, еще один - Драко смотрит под ноги, словно мир вокруг вновь враждебный, и за каждым поворотом таится враг. Но за поворотом обнаруживается выпотрошенное тело. Лицо изуродовано до неузнаваемости, волосы сожжены, и то, что когда-то ЭТО было Гермионой, Драко понимает лишь по родинке над правой ключицей. Именно той, что он так мечтал хоть раз поцеловать. 

Он просыпается от собственного крика, выпивает чуть больше литра воды, чтобы унять тошноту. Он не может уснуть, он боится и потому до самого утра бродит кругами по пустому холодному мэнору и смотрит в потолок - потому что боится увидеть на полу распластанное тело. 

Драко заходит в кондитерскую и берет лимонные кексы, нугу в шоколаде. Драко варит изумительный кофе уже по отцовскому рецепту и вырезает для кактуса смешные глазки из пергамента. Но Гермиона не появляется в восемь часов утра, хотя обычно она пунктуальна.

Ни в десять минут девятого. 

Ни в двадцать. 

Драко готов разнести весь их кабинет к драным дракклам, поставить на уши весь аврорат и лично как-его-хвосторога-не-задрала-Поттера, вытряхнуть душу из всех Уизли в алфавитном порядке и взорвать к мантикорам какой-нибудь Тауэр, если Гермиона немедленно не появится в кабинете. 

Она врывается вихрем, когда Драко уже готов упасть на каменный пол и скулить от бессилия. 

\- Рон! Зараза! Убью! - Она швыряет сумку на стул и тяжело выдыхает. - Забыл купить летучий порох. А ближайшая разрешенная точка аппарации у Мерлина на куличках! 

И только потом она замирает, осматривая свой стол. Ни одной бумаги не видно за подношениями Драко Малфоя, а спустя секунду он сам прижимает ее к себе. 

\- Драко, - бубнит она из района его солнечного сплетения, - ты не можешь так переживать из-за простой размолвки. 

\- Я боялся потерять тебя, - на одном дыхании произносит он, и с плеч падает камень. 

\- Кажется, я знаю, в чем твоя проблема, - грустно вздыхает Гермиона. - В том, что Уизли тоже не разводятся.*

Драко чувствует, как камнепад накрывает его с головой. 

_________________________________________________  
* - здесь отсылка к фандомному штампу "Малфои не разводятся".


End file.
